Jej promienny uśmiech
by LaurieJanuary
Summary: On - z bliznami na wierzchu, z demonami, które nie pozwalają mu wrócić do życia. Ona - z wiecznym uśmiechem na twarzy, otoczona wianuszkiem znajomych. Pozory mylą. Oboje szukają. Kogoś, kogo mogą ocalić. Kogoś, kto ocali ich. Spotykają się przypadkowo i jeszcze nie wiedzą, że ich ścieżki zostaną połączone, a to może wszystko zmienić.


_Już nie pamiętam, czego wtedy szukałam, ale przyznaję się bez bicia, że tamtego wieczoru, kiedy powstał zaczątek tej historii, po raz kolejny czytałam teksty Leukonoe, która mnie wiecznie niecnie namawia na to i na tamto, przez co inspiruje mnie do grzesznego rozdzielania Corrie i Kiry na rzecz Hisagiego^^_

 _Zaczęło się niewinnie, od s/9573854/1/Ceasefire i pytania, co by było, gdyby w scenie z fajerwerkami pojawiła się Corrie. Swoją drogą, mam nadzieję, że Leukonoe nie zabije mnie za wykorzystanie tej sceny bez pytania, ale w sumie to miała być niespodzianka - inaczej wygadałabym się, co będzie w środku. To miał być krótki tekst, ale potem się rozrósł. I niebagatelny wpływ na to miała samobójcza śmierć Chestera Benningtona z Linkin Park, czego dzisiaj jest rocznica._

 _Następny rozdział nie wiem, kiedy, bo go jeszcze nie napisałam i pewnie nie napiszę, nim nie skończę innego projektu, który jest już w ostatniej fazie. Ale nie tak, że nie pamiętam o tym._

* * *

Lubił park o tak późnej porze, że tylko latarnie rozświetlały mrok nocy. Tu przynajmniej było widać gwiazdy, nie tak jak w bardziej rozświetlonej części miasta. Teraz nie było tu praktycznie nikogo, może tylko jakieś pary ukryte w krzakach oddające się sobie nawzajem.

Miał dość ludzi, którzy zwracali na niego uwagę. Którzy nie widzieli w jego postawie znaków, żeby zostawić go w spokoju, bo przecież szedł z psem, więc było, o czym porozmawiać. Nie chciał. Pragnął tylko spokoju. Dlatego przychodził tu o tej porze, gdy nie zwracał na siebie uwagi. Był sam, a gdzieś z tyłu głowy jego koszmary, których nie musiał ukrywać pod uprzejmą maską.

Odpiął smycz, żeby Kazeshini mógł biegać swobodnie. Dotąd nie wiedział, czemu dał się przekonać do wzięcia najbardziej ruchliwego psa z całego miotu. Kolejna nietrafiona decyzja, którą podjął, kiedy wrócił. W ogóle nad nim nie panował. Ten pies robił, co chciał, jakby pragnąc uprzykrzać mu życie do samego końca. Może sobie na to zasłużył, bo wątpił, żeby miało to mu jakoś pomóc.

Jak zawsze Kazeshini zniknął w najbliższych krzakach, gdy tylko poczuł wolność. W ogóle nie przejmował się właścicielem i aż dziw brał, że do niego wracał, gdy tylko się wyszalał. Nie przejmował się tym, chyba się już przyzwyczaił.

Usłyszał huk. Na niebie rozbłysły pierwsze fajerwerki, ale zniknęły wraz z otaczającym go parkiem, ciemnością nocy i Kazeshinim. Znów był tam, w tym piekle. Czuł gorąc słońca, słony pot spływający po twarzy, tak paniczny strach, że ledwo mógł się ruszyć, krew i śmierć. Cuchnęła, cuchnął nią, gdy podniósł karabin i celował do kolejnego wroga. Naciskał spust raz po raz.

Uderzenie iglicy o pustkę zadźwięczało mu w głowie. Mógł tylko odskoczyć, uderzyć pięścią w umorusaną twarz, choć było ich zbyt wielu. Słyszał wrzaski, a najgłośniej wrzeszczał sam, bo wiedział, że zginie. Że to ostatni dzień jego życia.

– Proszę! – Przebiło się przez jego krzyk.

Fajerwerki ucichły. Wrócił park tonący w mdłym świetle latarni, noc i szczekający gdzieś obok Kazeshini. Najpierw wyczuł czyjąś obecność, ciepło drugiego człowieka. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł wpatrzone w siebie przerażone, zielone oczy. I błysk noża tuż przy gardle. Jego noża trzymanego jego ręką przy gardle dziewczyny, na której siedział, uniemożliwiając jej jakikolwiek ruch.

Patrzyli na siebie przerażeni. Nie wiedział, kto jest bardziej przerażony. On, bo właśnie docierało do niego, że niemal ją zabił, czy ona, bo właśnie spojrzała śmierci prosto w twarz? Tak niewiele brakowało, by te zielone oczy zgasły na zawsze, by ostrze znów zatopiło się w ciepłej czerwieni.

Odskoczył od niej jak oparzony, gdy usłyszał czyjś krzyk. Jak przez mgłę widział, że dziewczyna nie podnosi się chyba nadal zbyt przerażona, by się poruszyć. Dwie inne do niej dopadły, jedna z nich coś krzyczała, ale nie rozróżniał słów. Chyba chciała wzywać policję, sądząc, że napadł ich koleżankę.

To instynkt sprawił, że odwrócił się i puścił biegiem przed siebie. Nie słuchał ich, nie przeprosił. Po prostu uciekł w panice i przerażeniu. Z myślą, jak niewiele brakowało, by zakończył czyjeś życie. Nic innego do niego nie docierało. Nie przejmował się tym, że Kazeshini prawdopodobnie został w parku, że nie patrzy, dokąd biegnie. Chciał stamtąd po prostu uciec, od tego strasznego poczucia, że mógł ją zabić, od tego przerażonego, zielonego spojrzenia.

Nie wiedział, jakim cudem dotarł do mieszkania. Był zlany potem, dyszał ciężko, jakby przebiegł o wiele więcej kilometrów. Drżącymi rękami otworzył drzwi dopiero za czwartym razem, gdy udało mu się nie upuścić kluczy i włożył odpowiedni do zamka. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, że Kazeshini wślizgnął się do mieszkania pierwszy. Nie obchodziło go to. Zamknął drzwi i osunął się po nich na podłogę.

Tu był bezpieczny, nic mu nie groziło. Nie było fajerwerków, nie było piekła, nie było dziewczyny, którą nieomal pozbawił życia. Nawet teraz w ciemności własnego mieszkania widział jej przerażone, zielone oczy wpatrzone w niego. Na jej szyi pulsowała żyłka, oddychała łapczywie, jakby wiedziała, że kolejnego oddechu może nie doczekać. Rozchylone usta, na których pozostało „proszę". To jedno słowo, błaganie o darowanie życia. Ile razy sam je wtedy wypowiedział? Nie chciał liczyć. A teraz role się odwróciły. Teraz to jego błagano o darowanie życia, które był gotów odebrać w amoku piekła, które nie pozwalało mu się wyrwać.

Zamknął oczy, ale obraz tego spojrzenia został wypalony pod powiekami. Zieleń, która widziała śmierć, ale chciała żyć. Pytająca, dlaczego chce jej to zrobić. Nazywająca go mordercą. Tchórzem. Oszustem. Wypalało w duszy kolejną dziurę, bo niemal zabił. Przerażone i bezbronne. I pełne łez.

Nie mógł tego znieść. Podniósł się, ale nogi go nie słuchały. Ledwo dotarł do łazienki, choć przecież nie było daleko. Nawet nie ściągał ubrań, ale wszedł pod lodowaty strumień wody, opierając się o płytki i szepcząc tylko jedno słowo. „Przepraszam".

* * *

Cyfrowy zegar wskazywał trzecią nad ranem. Aksamitna ciemność niczym całun pokryła ciche, niemal martwe mieszkanie. Żadnego spokojnego oddechu świadczącego o śnie, żadnego szelestu pościeli, gdy niespokojne ciała próbowały ugasić wzajemnie żar. Światła latarni też tu nie docierały, nie oświetlały nieruchomej sylwetki na parapecie.

Nie spała. Wpatrywała się w jakiś punkt nieobecnym spojrzeniem zatopiona w myślach. Może to lęk nie pozwalał jej zasnąć. A może te oczy. Szare, przerażone oczy, które błagały o wybaczenie. Tak przerażająco smutne i puste jednocześnie.

To był jej błąd. Nie powinna podejmować takiej decyzji, nie powinna się do niego zbliżać, ale i nie przewidziała, że tak zareaguje. To była jej wina, a nawet nie potrafiła głośno się do tego przyznać.

Nie miała specjalnej ochoty nigdzie wychodzić, ale trudno było odmówić Rangiku. Rozumiała, że przyjaciółka chciała ją powstrzymać przed kolejnym samotnym wieczorem z myślami, których powinna się wystrzegać. Chyba tylko dlatego zgodziła się z nimi pójść.

Szlajały się po mieście, obgadując mijanych mężczyzn, choć żadnego nie traktowały poważnie. Jak zwykle trafiły do parku. W tej części jak co roku o tej porze rozstawiło się obwoźne wesołe miasteczka z karuzelami, muzyką i przeraźliwie słodką watą cukrową, której szczerze nie znosiła.

Odciągnęła przyjaciółki od zgiełku. Już jej to nie bawiło, nie mogła na to patrzeć, ale nie chciała, żeby było im przykro. Przecież tak się starały.

– Słyszałyście? – zapytała. – Ktoś krzyczy.

– Wydaje ci się.

Była pewna. Nie wiedziała tylko, co sobie myślała, zrywając się do biegu. Jakiś głupi impuls, zaćma. Przecież w ten sposób prosiła się o kłopoty. Jakby mało jej było.

Nie musiała biec zbyt daleko, by zobaczyć skulonego, krzyczącego mężczyznę. Wręcz czuła jego przerażenie. Chciała go tylko uspokoić, gdy rzucił się na nią i przyłożył nóż do gardła gotowy zabić.

Była pewna, że to zrobi. To puste spojrzenie niewyrażające niczego obiecywało jej szybką śmierć z poderżniętym gardłem. Przerażenie ścisnęło ją tak mocno, że ledwo zdołała wydusić z siebie „proszę". Tak ciche, że była pewna, że nie usłyszał w huku sztucznych ogni, pochłonięty przez jakiś obcy świat.

Nie chciała umierać. Nie w tamtym momencie. Nie w taki sposób. I stał się cud. Przez łzy widziała, jak sztywnieje, a jego oczy wypełniły się przerażeniem, gdy dotarło do niego, co usiłował zrobić. Szare, przerażone oczy spoglądały na nią, a on ledwo łapał oddech. Gdzieś obok szczekał pies.

Minęły wieki, nim zabrał nóż i wstał. Czy raczej odskoczył, ale nadal na siebie patrzyli. Nie mogła się oderwać od tych szarych, przerażonych oczu. Chciała coś powiedzieć, wyjaśnić mu, po co przyszła, ale ciało jej nie słuchało. Mogła tylko leżeć w miejscu, w którym ją powalił, i patrzeć przez łzy w jego oczy. Tak przerażone tym, co niemal zrobił.

Ledwo dotarła do niej obecność Rangiku i Momo, które przekrzykiwały się jedna przez drugą. Dopiero ich pojawienie się sprawiło, że mogła normalnie złapać oddech. A on uciekł. Nie zdążyła go zatrzymać, niczego wyjaśnić. Zniknął wśród nocy odprowadzony jej spojrzeniem i nerwowym zawiadamianiem policji przez Rangiku.

Nadal czuła zimną stal na gardle. Nawet tu, we własnej, cichej sypialni bezpieczna przed całym światem. Wciąż widziała te przerażone, szare oczy, które niemal zadały jej śmierć. Wciąż czuła na sobie ciężar jego ciała. Wysportowanego, sprężystego jak u drapieżnika. Ciepło, które zostało na jej skórze, przeniknięte przez ubranie.

Nie czuła żalu do niego. Sama to na siebie sprowadziła. Mogła być ostrożniejsza, mogła spodziewać się, że będzie się bronił przed niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem, którego widział w wyobraźni. W tym jego krzyku wybrzmiało to wszystko. Strach tak pierwotny, że aż bolesny. Chyba nie chciała pytać, do jakiego piekła został wciągnięty. Nie miała prawa. Mimo to w tamtym momencie była gotowa zaryzykować, żeby go stamtąd wyciągnąć. By już tak nie cierpiał.

Po policzkach spłynęły jej łzy. Nie wiedziała, czy to z powodu tego strachu, który dziś przeżyła, czy z powodu właściciela szarych oczu. Zacisnęła wargi, by nie łkać. Krztusiła się płaczem, drżąc na całym ciele. Chciała krzyczeć, niszczyć wszystko dookoła, by tylko doznać ulgi. Została jednak na tym parapecie i gryzła wargi do krwi, by tylko nie poddać się temu, co właśnie narodziło się w jej piersi.

* * *

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na listę zakupów, wzdychając cierpiętniczo. Nie znosił tych wyjść, ale przecież musiał coś jeść. I tak już wyglądał jak sama skóra i kości. Nie czuł smaku potraw, więc zamiast świeżych składników wybierał gotowe dania tylko, żeby ich skosztować i dać sobie spokój. Nie sprawiało mu to już przyjemności.

Może właśnie dlatego dopiero w ostatniej chwili dostrzegł dziewczynę nadchodzącą z przeciwnego kierunku o bardzo znajomych zielonych oczach, które lustrowały go uważnie. Przystanął sparaliżowany strachem tamtej nocy, choć rozsądek podpowiadał, żeby ją zignorować. Było ciemno, mogła nie zapamiętać jego wyglądu. Z pewnością myślała tylko o tym, że mogła zginąć. Nie zapamiętała jego wyglądu, prawda?

Zmusił się do ruchu. Wiedział, że powinien przynajmniej przeprosić, ale jeśli wezwały policję, jeszcze dzisiaj zamkną go u czubków. Nie żeby się tam nie nadawał, ale...

– Nie zamierzasz mnie nawet przeprosić? – odezwała się. – Tak po prostu sobie pójdziesz, zamiast zaprosić mnie na herbatę w ramach zadośćuczynienia?

Zatrzymał się zaskoczony jej bezpośredniością. To jasne, że chciał ją przeprosić, ale co miał powiedzieć? „Przepraszam, to było niechcący"? „Nie chciałem cię zabić"? Wszystko to wydawało mu się zbyt trywialne, a tłumaczenie się było ostatnim, na co miał ochotę. Poza tym czemu nie zadzwoniła jeszcze na policję, skoro go rozpoznała? Przecież powinna. Nie obawiała się go?

Nim rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, dziewczyna złapała go za rękę, odwróciła się i pociągnęła go za sobą.

– Tu niedaleko jest świetna herbaciarnia – oznajmiła. – Spokojna i zaciszna. Spodoba ci się.

– Nawet nie znam twojego imienia – wyksztusił.

– Ja twojego też nie. – Zaśmiała się. – Corrie.

– Shuuhei.

– Dobre imię dla mężczyzny.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak interpretować jej zachowanie. To nie było normalne, skąd pewność, że za chwilę nie zaatakuje ponownie. Tej dziewczynie chyba brakowało instynktu samozachowawczego. A jemu piątej klepki, skoro pozwalał się prowadzić, choć to nie było żadną nowością.

Nie patrzył, dokąd go prowadzi, skupiony na niej. Była od niego niższa co najmniej dziesięć centymetrów, szczupła i smukła. Brązowe włosy miała związane w wysokiego kucyka zieloną wstążką, poruszały się z każdym jej krokiem. Mimo kremowego swetra i niebieskich dżinsów, tak zwyczajnych, musiała zwracać na siebie uwagę. Była ładna w ten naturalny sposób, który wiele kobiet odrzucało na rzecz mocnego makijażu i wyzywającego stroju.

Dzwonek przy drzwiach oznajmił ich wejście do przytulnej herbaciarni, w której słychać było jedynie cichą fortepianową muzykę i przyciszone rozmowy przy kilku stolikach.

– Hej, Ruk! – zawołała Corrie przez salę i zbliżyła się do kontuaru, za którym siedziała drobna, czarnowłosa kobieta. – Dla mnie jak zawsze, a dla niego... – Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. – Czarna z pomarańczą i czekoladą.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i zabrała za parzenie herbaty, zaś Corrie pociągnęła Shuuheia do jednego ze stolików tak, że mieli dobry widok na całe pomieszczenie.

– Często tu przychodzę. Ma swój klimat – oznajmiła z lekkim uśmiechem. – Uspokaja mnie, gdy tego potrzebuję.

Shuuhei spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie na stoliku. Było mu potwornie głupio za to, jak ją potraktował w parku. Nienawidził siebie za to. To były tylko głupie fajerwerki, powinien to wiedzieć i zignorować. Nie dość, że dał się złapać w tę pułapkę, to jeszcze wciągnął w to kogoś postronnego. Był beznadziejny.

Herbata wylądowała na stoliku przed nimi, jej aromat wypełnił mu nozdrza, ale nadal nie podnosił oczu. Czuł, że to zielone spojrzenie go obserwuje. Niezbyt nachalnie przeskakuje po czarnych włosach w nieładzie, które dawno grzebienia nie widziały, ostrych rysach, bliznach z jednej strony twarzy, tatuażu z drugiej, zaciśniętych ustach. Ocenia szarą bluzę, która wymagała prania, ale była najczystsza ze wszystkich ubrań, jakie miał. W jej oczach musiał wyglądać koszmarnie i wręcz spodziewał się politowania.

Podniósł spojrzenie, ale nic takiego nie zobaczył. Zielone oczy wypełniały iskierki wesołości, po ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Nic w jej postawie nie świadczyło, żeby sobie z niego kpiła. Uniosła kubek do ust i upiła łyk.

– Przepraszam – wyksztusił w końcu. – Przepraszam, że cię zaatakowałem. Ja... – Zawahał się, nie wiedząc, jak to ująć w słowa.

– W porządku – odparła. – Sama jestem sobie winna, że tak beztrosko podeszłam. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

W jej spojrzeniu dostrzegł smutek. Mówił mu, że widziała, że on też się bał. Może bardziej niż ona.

– Mogłem cię zabić – przypomniał cicho. – A ty... Jakby to nie robiło na tobie wrażenia.

– Żyję – powiedziała spokojnie. – Tylko to się liczy. Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, żeby się tak zachować, ale stało się. Nie mam do ciebie żalu. Przekonałam też Rangiku, żeby nie wzywała policji. A nie było to takie proste. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Nie wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Dziewczyna jakby zupełnie nie przejmowała się zagrożeniem, które dla niej stanowił. Niemal ją zabił, a ona tak po prostu siedziała z nim przy stoliku i piła herbatę. Jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Albo była głupia, albo żyła w jakiejś innej rzeczywistości, której nie rozumiał.

– Twoja herbata zaraz wystygnie – zauważyła. – Chyba że nie lubisz.

– Przyzwyczaiłem się do kawy.

– Więc następnym razem pójdziemy na kawę.

Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Ta pewność w jej głosie była chyba nie na miejscu. Lepiej by było, żeby się już nigdy nie spotkali. Szczególnie dla niej. Powinna się go obawiać, traktować jak niezrównoważonego psychicznie, jak niebezpieczny element. Skąd mogła mieć pewność, że nie zrobi jej krzywdy, gdy znowu straci nad sobą kontrolę? Nie rozumiał jej.

– Coś nie tak? – zapytała.

– Dzięki za herbatę, ale lepiej się do mnie nie zbliżaj. Chyba nie chcesz powtórki, co? – odparł nieco szorstko.

Cień padł na twarz Corrie, która wpatrzyła się w pusty już kubek. W tej jednej chwili atmosfera pomiędzy nimi stała się ciężka i niezręczna. Shuuhei szybko pożałował swoich słów, ale było za późno, żeby się wycofać.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho. – Zawsze jestem zbyt szczera i często nie słucham innych, a przecież nawet nie chciałeś tu przychodzić. Zmusiłam cię do tego i jeszcze ci się narzucam. Nie martw się rachunkiem, w końcu ja cię zaprosiłam.

Podniosła się z miejsca i ruszyła do kontuaru, żeby zapłacić. To był raczej odruch, ale Shuuhei chwycił ją za nadgarstek.

– Poczekaj.

Spojrzała na niego bez wyrazu, potem na szorstkie palce, które objęły jej rękę i lekko ścisnęły. Zabrał dłoń nagle speszony.

– Chodzi mi tylko o twoje bezpieczeństwo – wyjaśnił. – Nie mogę zagwarantować, że to się nie zdarzy ponownie, a nie chciałbym cię skrzywdzić.

Na myśl o tym, że w jej zielonych oczach znów miałoby zagościć tamto przerażenie, coś go skręcało. Nie chciał na to pozwolić. Powinna się uśmiechać, żyć z dala od mroku, który żył w nim, który wyciągał pazury, gdy tylko spostrzegł jego słabość. A on nie zasłużył na to, by patrzeć na jej uśmiech.

– Nie decyduj za mnie – odparła. – A siebie nie skazuj za jeden błąd.

Zostawiła go samego przy stoliku. Przeklął się w myślach. Owszem, przyszedł tu niechętnie, ale należały jej się porządne przeprosiny. Za to, co właśnie powiedział, też. Odkąd wrócił, była jedyną osobą, która nie patrzyła na niego z litością, nie zapytała o tatuaż, blizny, o powód ataku w parku. Był wobec niej niesprawiedliwy. Była jedyną osobą, która nie patrzyła na niego jak na kalekę. I właśnie zraził ją do siebie.

Schował twarz w dłoniach. Wychodziło, że faktycznie nie potrafi już zachowywać się normalnie. Był naprawdę beznadziejny. Idiota. Po prostu idiota.

Kilka minut później do stolika podeszła ta czarnowłosa kelnerka, z którą Corrie się znała. Zabrała oba kubki, widząc, że Shuuhei nie zamierzał pić zimnej już herbaty. Położyła przed nim złożoną kartkę papieru. Spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem.

– Numer Corrie – wyjaśniła. – Przeproś ją odpowiednio.


End file.
